


Kept promises

by philemonarthur



Series: Tir n'a Noir [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, F/M, Mild Gore, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philemonarthur/pseuds/philemonarthur
Summary: Were you a dream? Were you real? Were you skin? Were you blood?Unwanted visitors make them question their relationship.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tir n'a Noir [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Kept promises

She’d known him for half a year now. Half the time he’d been fucking her, drinking form her the whole. If he grew fond of her enough to sleep with her after three months, or if he chose to wait that long deliberately, she didn’t know, hadn’t asked. From the time he declared that she was his, he’d steadily grown more possessive. She hadn’t dared to go on more dates with other men. She continued visiting him once a week, but lately, he’d walked her home from work every god damn day. It was sweet, in a way, she didn’t mind. What made her hesitant about her attraction to him was the fact that she knew if she asked him to lay off, he would just laugh at her naivety. 

She raised her hand to knock at the door to his house, but before her hand could connect with the wood, the door opened. Bucky stood in the barely open door, stared down at her, blocking both her view and way in. She waited a beat, then made to enter, but a subtle shake of his head stopped her. He seemed at edge. “Hi,” she said, a little unsure. “Is this a bad- Um, should I come back later?”

Before he could answer, a deep voice sounded from inside. “Who’s your lovely little friend, Barnes? Do let her in.” 

She tried to peek around him, to catch a glimpse at the source of the voice, but he shut the door closer, only leaving a sliver of himself visible. He seemed irritated, but she couldn’t know if it was about her or his guest. 

“Come on, now, let the sweet thing in!” the man inside demanded. He sounded chipper, but she could feel her stomach tighten in a knot that made her take a few deep breaths to loosen it. It didn’t help much, but she didn’t want her nerves to show. Not that it made any difference with Bucky whenever she tried to feign bravery. She probably reeked of fear already.

She met his gaze and almost apologetically whispered “I can go.” He made a low growl in the back of his throat and shook his head. He opened the door wider and stepped aside. When she took too long to move, he grabbed her arm and dragged her in, before placing the same hand on her back, and led her into the office she was so familiar with, the door already open. The wide room contained his desk, the sofa group in front of it, a fireplace and several bookshelves lining the walls. No windows. 

A dark-haired man was sitting on one of the couches, leaned back and with amused eyes following her as she walked in. A blonde man was leaning against the wall beside the fireplace, his arms crossed over his chest. A blonde woman who seemed to be about her own age was sitting next to the dark-haired man, back straight and composure tense. He had his hand placed on one of her thighs, slowly stroking it up and down. She was dressed in a short, black dress, one strap tugged down her arm. Blood was still running from a bitemark at the juncture of her shoulder and neck. 

“Rumlow, Steve,” Bucky introduced them with a wave of his hand before he took a seat on the couch opposite the dark-man and other woman.

“And April,” Rumlow replied, stroking the back of his fingers down the woman’s cheek, eyes still glued on her. April looked as uncomfortable as she herself felt, but had an indifference over her at the same time, like she was trapped here and had made her peace with that. She could only imagine how nerve wrecking being alone with the three men must have been. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest.

Rumlow leaned down to the bitemark on April’s shoulder and traced the lines of blood with his tongue, cleaning the spilled blood. He poked his finger on one of his fangs and rubbed his blood over the two small holes to heal them instantaneously, much like Bucky had done to her so many times before. A shudder went through April, and Rumlow turned his head and looked a Bucky. “I’m sorry, did you want a taste?”

She hadn’t moved from the doorway, yet she could see the conflict on his face from where she was standing. Then, just like that, his face was set in a cold, neutral mask. “No thanks, I fed yesterday. Shame to waste such a fine supply.”

 _Liar_ , she thought. It was a week since he last fed. _Unless_ , her trail of thought continued, _unless he had someone else?_ Unless she was his Friday-funday, and another girl was his Monday-meal, another his Tuesday-takeout, and so on? Like a fucking meal-prepper. A twinge of jealousy ran through her, and with that, a realization. She couldn’t possibly be envious that he drank from other people? She didn’t like it, she told herself, she wouldn’t wish it on other people? Would she?

Thoughts were racing through her head when Rumlow spoke up again. “Just a taste won’t hurt her. She’s a champ, this one,” he said as he grinned and pinched April’s cheek before pushing her down on her side. “Be a gracious host and accept this gift,” he said, and somehow it sounded mocking. Like the concept of host gifts were unheard of and absurd for vampires. Like they were playing at being human. Maybe it was, she didn’t know.

Bucky sighed and stood up, throwing a look at her where she was standing. _Pick your battles_ , she thought. Bucky knelt in front of April, and she could see one of April’s hands clutching the couching underneath her, bracing for the sharp bite. With a snarl, he did just that.

Both her and April flinched, because she knew, she just knew how much he could make it hurt. How aggressive he could be when angry, and right now April was taking the blunt of his frustrations. It didn’t take long before her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and she slumped down on the couch, unconscious. Rumlow had probably already fed from her that night, and she wondered of the other man, Steve, also had taken his share. No wonder she looked so tired.

Bucky tore his head away from her neck, mouth open in a snarl, fangs reflecting red, his lips also coated in blood. He licked across his lips and nodded to Rumlow. “Lovely,” he declared. “If she’s to last, you better leave and take care of her.” He stood up and went back to the couch he was sitting in before.

“We were thinking,” Steve spoke for the first time, “we could stay here for a couple days. We won’t get in your hair, we’re just passing through.”

“I don’t have any more coffins to lend out. Next time, you can call ahead, give me a goddamn heads up before showing up outside my door,” Bucky replied. She was slowly moving away from the door, positioning herself against the wall opposite Steve, behind Bucky. If it came to it, she prayed he would put his promises of protection to use. Maybe that was what he was doing, trying to get them to leave? Or maybe he was just pissed that they barged in without notice. “Enough pleasantries, I have plans tonight, and I can’t have you here for it. I know about a mine you can hide in. Leave the girl at the hospital, you can pick her up in the evening.”

Rumlow laughed. “Do these plans have anything to do involving her?” he asked and pointed at her.

“Rumlow…” Bucky said, a threat unspoken. “Leave.”

Rumlow sighed and stood up. “Favours are always repaid, Barnes, remember that.” He scooped April up in his arms and held her bridal style, her head lolling back. “We didn’t even get to the topic of this one,” he said, and sent a grin and wink her way. She swallowed, and stood as still as she could, to not provoke him into doing anything. He started walking towards the door. “Anyways, we’ll be around. See ya,” he said before exiting the front door.

Steve hung back, sending Bucky an apologetic look. “I told him you weren’t interested in meeting us. He wouldn’t listen, said you would be happy for the reunion.”

Bucky suddenly stood up and stalked over to Steve, took hold of his shirt with one hand and pulled him closer. “I’m not, and will never be, interested in entertaining the bastard who turned me,” he hissed. “He freed me years ago, I don’t want anything to do with him. Or you for that matter, as long as you are choosing to run with him.” She could only watch with wide eyes, mouth clamped tightly shut. “Leave,” he growled, before letting go of Steve’s shirt, taking a step back.

Steve sighed and looked down, before looking back up at Bucky like he wanted to say something else. He stopped himself and looked over at her. “Nice to meet you,” he said, and turned around and left, closing the front door behind him. 

Bucky walked after him and flipped the lock on the door while he muttered “Ever the polite boy scout.” She stood frozen against the wall, too scared to move even with he most obvious danger gone. He returned, shoulders rolling back, and fists clenching and unclenching. He plopped down on the couch again, his back to her. “Come.”

She flinched and took a few shaky steps towards him before finding her footing and walked over, stopping next to him.

“Sit.”

She sat. Stiffly, she turned towards him. “I should leave…”

“No, you stay. You-“ he cut himself off, stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of her. “You stay right there. Right there where I can see you.” He’d never been this aggravated with her before. Sure, he had his bad days which started unpleasant and often ended in him fucking his frustrations into her. He was always doting after, though, and if she was to admit it, she never came harder than those times. 

“I don’t know if I’m what you need right now…” she said carefully, trying to coax him to see reason. “I can come back tomorrow?”

He turned to her abruptly and fell to his knees in front of her. Closing his eyes in frustration, he let his head fall against her chest and let out a tired breath, almost a sigh. “I can’t let you go.”

Baffled by his sudden mood swing, she reached one hand up to comfort him, let her fingers drag through his hair. She tried reasoning with him. “Bucky…” she said. “It can’t be that crucial that I stay here, right? I can’t be _that_ important?” She pulled half a smile and leaned back, bowing her head, trying to catch his eyes. On one side, she didn’t want to upset him any more than he already was, but on the other, she was genuinely worried. 

He pressed his head closer to her chest and clutched her arms tight, stopping her from moving away from him. “They’re bad people. Fuck, I know I’m not _good_ , honey, but these guys would make me look like an angel.” She sucked in a sharp breath. “They are dangerous. They know you’re _mine_ , they could smell it on you, but they wouldn’t care.” She was hanging on every word. “They would take you, drain you, rape you, all just to fuck with me, I know that for a certainty.”

She twisted a little, trying to make him lift his head and look at her. “I would be safe in my house, though, right? They can’t get in without an invitation, you told me that.”

He picked himself off the floor, sat back down next to her and pulled her to lay on her side across his lap. She just let him, long past the time where she even attempted resisting. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder. “They could have humans helping them. Maybe not tomorrow, but they could jump you anytime. Maybe next week, next month, next year. We have nothing but time.” He pushed her hair away from her neck and kissed her there next. “You’re moving here. It’s non-negotiable,” he said when she opened her mouth to protest.

His arms closed around her, one snaked underneath her, cradling her jaw and bending her head to the side, the other holding both her arms fast against her body. “I’m gonna have to mark you. Properly, this time,” he said and kissed her neck again.

“No, Bucky, please,” she said. “You don’t have to. I won’t leave, I promise.” She could feel tears running down her cheeks now. At some point, she’d started crying. “Please, please, please, I won’t leave,” she pleaded. “I’ll stay, I’ll stay, I won’t leave.”

“I’ll protect you, sweetheart, always,” he whispered into her neck. He took a deep breath, one that even she felt in her bones, and plunged his teeth into her neck, digging his teeth in deep. She screamed.

He pulled his teeth out immediately, and if she wasn’t close to being traumatized, she’d thought it strange that he didn’t start sucking. He just licked. Licked and licked and licked, the flood of blood never seeming to slow. She felt the world spin, and before she knew it, everything went black.

-

When she woke up, she found herself laying in the bed he’d dedicated to her every time she visited. She could feel a presence behind her, an arm tightly holding her waist, hand clutching her own where it was splayed out next to her face. She could feel that she was naked, and the skin-to-skin contact was strangely comforting. He was cold, he was always cold.

“Bucky?” she whispered out into the silent room.

“I’m here, honey.”

She took a shaky breath and returned the grip he had on her hand, stroking her thumb over the back of his hand.

“I won’t leave.” She meant every word.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series now! Name is taken from the Vamp song, the connection doing some leg work, but that's just how I am.
> 
> tysm for reading<3


End file.
